Ghule
Ghule to śluzaki oraz Mecha-Bestie zmutowani przez Dr. Blakka. Po transformacji te stworzenia stają się wredne, mroczne, nieprzewidywalne i silniejsze od zwykłego przedstawiciela gatunku. Śluzaki i mecha-bestie ghuluje się za pomocą Mrocznej Wody w specjalnej maszynie.thumb|400px Usposobienie W przeciwieństwie do zwykłych Śluzaków, ghule nie mają nawyku wracać do swoich właścicieli, gdyż nie tworzy się więź między strzelcem a ghulem. Na wolności grupują się w stada. Są znane także z tego iż potrafią wyczuć strach potencjalnej ofiary i żywić się nim. O ile Śluzaki są przyjazne, dobre i pogodne, to Ghule są ich kontrastem - nie przejawiają ciepłych uczuć. Transformowanie Tak jak śluzaki, ghule potrafią transformować przy prędkości 100mph. Taką prędkość nadają im blastery. Po wystrzeleniu ghula otacza go energia związana z nim, choć przeważnie zamaist mocy jak ogień, woda czy lawa pojawia się osłona z mrocznej energii. Wewnątrz niego ciało protoformy szybko się kurczy, a potem natychmiast rozszerza, nabierając odpowiedniego kształtu. Proces ten jest tak szybki, że normalnie nie widać go. Pierwszy raz można go zobaczyć w odcinku "Powrót". Ghule potrafią transformować od razu po opuszczeniu tuby, lecz w serialu pokazuje się transformowanie podczas lotu. Mega Morfy Przy 200mph czyli dwukrotnej prędkości potrzebnej do transformacji, transformują się w potężniejszą wersję, błyszcząc charakterystycznie tuż przed wystrzałem. Potem chwilowo zostają w ulepszonej formie. Ulepszona forma jest znana pod nazwą Mega Morf. Po dwóch ewolucjach zostają w Mega Morfach na zawsze. O tym, że ghule mają Mega Morfy, wiadomo z plakatu filmu "Slugterra: Ghoul From Beyond", na przykładzie Boon Deatha, oraz z odcinka "Dark as Night". Ghul w Mega Morfie wystrzelony ze zwykłego blastera ma tylko nieco większą siłę niż zwykły odpowiednik. Jednak pełnię potęgi Mega Morfu zyskuje, gdy zostanie wystrzelony ponownie przy 200mph. Znane Mega Morfy: *Boon Death (tylko transformacja) *Hop Jack *Hydrallek *Armachomp *Grimmstone *Blachnet *Blimplown Portal Gdy wiele ghuli zostanie wystrzelonych w tym samym czasie z blastera podłączonego do wielkich rezerw mrocznej wody, mogą zacząć wirować i tworzyć portal, zdolny przenosić nawet z Głębokiej Groty, lecz tylko maksymalnie 5 osób. Co chwila muszą dochodzić do portalu nowe ghule, by podtrzymać portal. Gdy przestaną dochodzić nowe ghule, portal zniknie, miażdżąc energią wszystkie ghule lub przenosząc je gdzieś. Leczenie Sposobami na odghulowanie (pospoliciej "uleczenie") są śluzaki: Medyk i Sonic oraz światło ze studni w Lightwell. Wspólny atak Każdy ghul ma odmienne umiejętności. Jednak istnieje pewna zdolność wspólna dla wszystkich. Otóż każdy ghul przy uderzeniu może zostawić czerwono-czarny niewielki wybuszek, który ma działanie podobne do eksplozji, ale stosunkowo słabiej. Widać to dobrze w Powrót, kiedy to uderzające ghule dosłownie rozsadzały Kuźnię Bestii czerwono-czarnymi wybuchami. thumb|255px|Tempesto, Grimmstone i FrostFang Ghule *Mroczny Łobuz - ghul Brudnego Łobuza *Tempesto - ghul Tormato *Granatowybuchowiec - ghul Granatnika thumb|266px|Skałowiec będacy w procesie ghulowania *Flatulorex - ghul Wzdętośluzaka *Frostfang - ghul Zamrażacza *Cryptogrif - ghul Hipnotyzera *Thrasher - ghul Threshera *Amperling - ghul Tazerlinga thumb *Grimmstone - ghul Rammstone'a *Hop Jack - ghul Skałowca *Jollyfist - ghul Żelka *Strachoghul - ghul Strachoducha *Pyringo - ghul Flaringo *Blimplown - ghul Bubbaleone'a *Boon Death - ghul Medyka *Illusiolett - ghul Magika *Darkfernus - ghul Infurnusa *Blinddevil - ghul Negashade'a *Sandslam - ghul Dustpuffa *Neurozakażacz - ghul Neozakażacza *Blachnet - ghul Pajęczaka *Armachomp - ghul Armashelta *Phosphorea - ghul Phosphoro *Vinedrone - ghul Vinedrilla *HydraLeek - ghul AquaBeeka *Ghul Polero - ghul Polero Ciekawostki *Loki to jedyny rozumny Ghul (to jedyny Ghul, który słucha poleceń). *Hop Jack jest najczęściej występującym i najpopularniejszym ghulem. *Boon Death jest jedynym pokazanym ghulem który kogoś zabił. *Cryptogrif i Flatulorex to jedyne ghule z trzema czułkami. *Illusiolett i Tempesto to jedyne ghule, które posiadają rogi w protoformie (reszta ma zwykłe lub nieco zaostrzone czułki). *Mroczny Łobuz to jedyny ghul, który nie ma łap po transformacji. *Tempesto to pierwszy ghul, który pojawił się w serialu. *Flatulorex, Blimplown i Frostfang to jedyne ghule, których nazwa jest krótsza niż nazwa protoplasty (inne nazwy ghuli są dłuższe lub takie same). *Neurozakażacz, Cryptogrif, Strachoghul i Granatowybuchowiec to jedyne ghule, których nazwy wymieniono w serialu. *W "Podziemia" Gang Shane'a zghulował wszystkie swoje śluzaki z wyjątkiem Medyka,(potem je odghulował) jednak niektórych ghuli nie pokazano (np.: ghula Zawrotnika, Wytapiacza czy Floppera). *Ghule boją się Klanu Cieni (odc. Nowy dzieciak, cz.1), jednak te opanowane nie boją się (np.: w "Co kryją podziemia" Burpy jako ghul machał do Uroborusa ). *Niektóre ghule są bardziej opanowane od innych: ghule Cece'iego wróciły do niego, Tempesto Bulla też wrócił do właściciela i dał się złapać dłonią, a Loki i Burpy Darkfernus umieją zachowywać się jak normalne Śluzaki. *Ghule po uderzeniu chwilowo zostawiają czerwoną aurę dookoła miejsca uderzenia. *Podczas transformowania wyrzucają z siebie cienkie, cieniste ślady, które chwilowo sie utrzymuja w otoczeniu, ale potem szybko znikają. *W języku angielskim "Ghoul" ''oznacza '''wampir' lub'' ''upiór. Bardziej prawdopodobne jest jednak upiór, choć mianem ghoula nazywa się również "Trupożercę". *Blakk posiada wszystkie ghule, prócz Darkfernusa i Neurozakażacza. *Eli wymyślił nazwę ghul mówiąc "Biedny śluzak, wygląda teraz jak ghul"! *Większość ludzi w Slugterze na widok ghula rozpoznaje w nim czasem protoplastę (np.: kierownik kopalni Rudy Blasku po zobaczeniu Neurozakażacza powiedział że to Neozakażacz). *Opanowany ghul potrafi dogadać się ze śluzakiem , co widać na przykładzie Lokiego. *Im lepszy sprzęt do ghulowania, tym silniejszy jest ghul, o czym wspomniał Kord w "Podziemie ". *Ghule Gangu Shane'a w odc. "Podziemie " zdawały się przejawiać oznaki inteligencji - Być może wszystkie wróciły do nich po wystrzeleniu. *Większość ghuli ma wysoką tonację ryku (mimo wszystko piskliwy), ale czasami używają krzyku o niskim tonie, ale rzadzkiej. *Ghule prawdopodobnie żywią się nawet ludzkim mięsem, o czym wspomnieli Blakk (cyt. "ostatni, który mnie zawiódł został posiłkiem dla moich ghuli") i Locke. *Wszystkie ghule w Mega Morphie mają czerwone znamiona pod oczami, które moga wyglądać na rozerwaną skórę. Ghule.JPG|Amperling,Tempesto,Hop Jack Śluzaki vs Ghule.JPG|Ghule walczą z Śluzakami Trzy ghule.JPG|Grimmstone,Tempesto i Granatowybuchowiec Strachoghul.JPG|Atakujący Strachoghul- Niewyleczalny Ghul Hop Jack lecący w strone ekspresu.JPG|Hop Jack- Najczęściej spotykany Ghul Tempesto Blakka.JPG|Tempesto - Pierwszy Ghul Uśmiech Tempesto.JPG|Złowrogi uśmiech Ghula Boon Death.png|BoneDeath -Ghul który potrafi i ghulować i zabijać Stado ghuli na wolnosci.JPG|Stado Ghuli na wolności Gromadka ghuli.JPG|Gromadka Ghuli Ghule Gangu Shane'a.JPG|Ghule Gangu Shane'a 4 Ghule.JPG Ghule Gangu.png|Ghule Ghule Pronto.JPG Ghule złapane przez Arachnety.JPG Blachnet po lewej.jpg|Ghule przy posiłku Rozłoszczone ghule.JPG Zaskoczone ghule.JPG Amperning i inne ghule transformują.JPG Thrasher i Armahomp oraz transformujące ghule.JPG Ghul Phosphallera.jpg Ghul Tormato-Tempesto.png Strachoghul Blakka.JPG Burphy ghul.png Zghulowany Vinedrill Pronto.JPG Ghul Vinedrilla.JPG Armachomp transformuje z innymi ghulami.JPG Joules po zghulowaniu.JPG Zghulowany Ramer Korda.JPG Ghule Pronto.JPG Zghulowany Krawiec.JPG Atak ghula Prosphoro.JPG Bubbaleon pokonał 4 ghule.JPG|Ghule pokonane przez Bubbaleone Burpyghul.png|Darkfenus Wyszczelony Strachoghul.JPG Strachoghul w blasterze.JPG Ghule 4.png Ghule lecą w demony.JPG Dwa ghulee.png Ghule Pronto na blasterze.JPG Skałowiec Shanai knotra trzy ghule.JPG|Atakowane przez Skałowca Hop Jack, Frostfang.JPG Illusioletta z otwartymi oczami.JPG Illusioletta z bliska.JPG Transformujący Loki.JPG Transformujący Illusionistta.JPG 404 container.png Krawiec ghul.JPG Dziwny Darkfernus.JPG Darkfernus z bliska.JPG Jollyfist po lewej.JPG Blimplown protoforma.JPG Ghule przy posiłku.JPG Jollyfist, Amperning Frostfang.JPG Amperling i Frostfang.JPG Granatowybuchowiec we wnyce Nachosa.JPG Needlowveil 100km2349.png Uciekające ghule.JPG Tarcza.JPG Ghule i sieć.JPG Ghule2.JPG 2 ghule.JPG Przerażone Ghule.JPG 3 ghule i medyk.JPG Cryptogrif z tyłu Grimmstona.JPG Ghule atakują.JPG Frost fang Mrocznej Zguby.JPG Frost fang zamraża.JPG Znokałtowany Pałkarz.JPG Mrozik leży.JPG Grimmston żołnieża.JPG 3 Granatowybuchowce.JPG 2 Granatowybuchowce.JPG ghule uciekające z pojemnika.JPG|ghule uciekające z pojemnika 3 ghule.JPG Nowe Ghule.JPG Ghule czerwone.JPG Hydrallek Nachosa.JPG Atak Vinedrone.JPG Tempesto w Mega Mofrie.JPG Hydrallek Nachosa.JPG Nowy Hydrallek.JPG Blachnet tworzy kule z sieci.JPG Blachnet w Mega Morfie.JPG Blachnet New.JPG Arma....JPG Grimmston koło Eli`a.JPG Grimmston atakuje2.JPG Grimmstone w Mega Morfie.JPG Mroczny Łobuz kręci się.JPG Blachnet Nachosa.JPG 5 Hop Jacków.JPG Hop......JPG Phosphorea w oddali.JPG Rozłoszczony Hydrallek.JPG|Hydraleek Ghoulsss.png 3 ghule transformują.JPG Znokałtowani Zderzak i Skałowiec.JPG Hydrallek vs Zderzak.JPG Vinedrone atakuje żołnierza.JPG Ghul Polero na górze po lewej.JPG Tempesto i Hop Jack.JPG Hop Jacki w Mega Morfie.JPG Blimplown atakuje Eli`a.JPG Blimplown atakuje Eli`a2.JPG Blimplown w Mega Morfie.JPG Blimplown w blasterze.JPG Mega Morfa Grimmmstona.JPG Grimmston atakuje Eli.JPG 2 Grimmstony.JPG Grimmmstony w Mega Morfie.JPG Kategoria:Ghule Ghule Kategoria:Blakk Industries Kategoria:Mrok Kategoria:Dr. Blakk Kategoria:Broń Kategoria:Oddychający pod wodą Kategoria:Mroczna woda Kategoria:Mega Morfy